


twelve

by unpredictableArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictableArtist/pseuds/unpredictableArtist





	twelve

A Maid, her eyes made of rust  
A wild mane and a defiant heart  
Her friend, the bronze bull, the Page  
His love for beasts set him apart

The Mage of gold, red and blue  
His mind split- a pilot, a hack  
An iron Knight, concealing crimson  
Helping and healing with every attack

Olive, a painter- her focus, love  
Arsenic, an actress, a Rogue at heart  
Jade is the Sylph, the smiling mother  
She drank blood and designed art

A blind Seer, a draconic grin  
Wings and blades, teal rulings just  
A cobalt Thief, eight eyes bright  
A pirate, no one did she trust

Indigo, the perfect Heir  
Robots and self, filled with strength  
A purple Bard, the land’s king  
Sopor and honks for the tenth

A hopeless Prince, violet by blood  
A wizard, a killer, as well as Seagrift  
An heiress, a Witch, a fuchsia keeper  
Dreaming of love, as Entente she’d lift


End file.
